


Draco's Birthday Treat

by digthewriter



Series: 2018 hd birthday bash [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday treat, Dirty Talk, Draco's Birthday, Drunk Sex, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Oblivious Draco, Oblivious Harry, Party, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco doesn't remember. Until he does.





	Draco's Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Draco rolled out of bed and nearly screamed as his feet hit the floor. He'd stepped into a liquid and upon inspecting; he was slightly relieved to know it was simply a spilled drink. And not what he'd first imagined. He didn't even want to think about where his first thought had been.

He shuddered and looked for his wand to cast a spell to clean the floor, his feet, and then headed to the bathroom.

After a very long hot shower he was somewhat feeling human again and decided to examine the damage. His friends had thrown a party for him last night. It was his twenty-ninth birthday, and it'd been a disaster. In a good way.

His flat looked like a complete mess, but it also meant his friends had a good time.

He thought he'd had a good time too, but with whom, he couldn't remember. He figured he'd worry about that later, and cleans up the flat first. He mostly cast spells to put everything in its place, and requested his house-elf, Jola, to take care of the rest.

When he headed back to the bedroom, his sheets had been changed, and his bedroom looked pristine. Everything was in its place. Almost.

Next to his bed on the night stand, there was a pair of glasses which did not belong to Draco.

"No…" he said, sighing. "It can't be…" and then, "…oh Merlin. Please don't tell me…"

There was a knock on his door and Jola appeared to tell him Harry Potter had arrived.

"Brilliant," he muttered to himself, grabbed the glasses, and went to open the door.

Potter was, in fact, standing at his door. He looked at Draco and smiled. Draco had half-a-mind to simply shove the glasses in Potter's hand and slam the door closed. But he knew, that was rude.

Even if he wanted to be rude to Potter, Draco couldn't do it.

"Here…" Draco offered the glasses.

"Ah, yes. Those are mine. And that's why I came…" Potter seemed nervous, or so, Draco thought.

"Would you like some coffee?" Draco moved out of the way and gestured for Potter to come in.

Potter accepted the invitation. "Yes, please," he said. 

Two minutes later, they were sitting in the living room, and Jola was serving them coffee and cake.

"You haven't put them on," Draco said, pointing at Potter's glasses.

"Right, well—" Potter hesitated and Draco had a flashback.  
.  
.  
.  
_Draco and Potter kissing. Draco pushing Potter against the door to his bedroom, crowding his space; his hands—_

 

"I'm wearing contacts."

"What?" Draco jerked away from the memory to pay attention to Potter.

"Contacts." Potter pointed at his eyes.

"Right, of course. You only have one pair?"

"Um…" Potter hesitated again. "No."

Draco smiled, and then he was lost in thought.  
.  
.  
.  
_Potter was tugging on Draco's hair, pulling him up off his knees. They were still only half-way to the bed, and the door was open. "Not like this…" Potter's voice was husky, and then he kissed Draco again. Draco pulled away from Potter, and went to the door to close it. Pansy and Blaise were staring into the room, while everyone else seemed to be occupied with a party game_.

 

 

"Uh…Malfoy?"

"Right. Sorry. You were saying?"

"I _wasn't_."

"Right. So have a second pair then? Why did you—"

"Are you all right? Maybe I should have sent an owl—"

"No, that's fine," Draco said abruptly. "What I mean is…I was just trying to remember."

"Remember what?"

"How it happened," confessed Draco. "How far along did we go?"

"Oh…" Potter said, sounding different. Disappointed? Embarrassed? Draco wasn't certain.

"It did happen between us, right?"

"You don't remember anything?" Potter asked, his voice back to being neutral.

Draco bit his lower lip. "I…just a bit?"

"You were rather drunk," said Potter. "I mean, we both were. But…nothing more than just kissing. I think you wanted more but…" Potter trailed off.

"But what?"

"I was afraid this would happen. You wouldn't remember. Or insist I took advantage of you. Or you might hate me. Or—"

"It's fine. I understand, Potter."

"Do you?" Potter asked.

There was a long silence then as they both sipped their coffee.

"You said things, and I almost believed them."

"Like what?" Draco asked, feeling nervous. _Merlin in hell, what did I say_?

"I came to the party because Parkinson dragged me. I was having lunch with Ginny and she and Ginny are _talking_ , I suppose; that's what Ginny says. And she said we had to come to the party. We just had to. And I couldn't say no if Ginny was also going. I mean, they wouldn't take no as an answer, anyway. And then when I got here, you were ignoring me for the most part."

Draco did remember that.

"Then I tried to make polite conversation with you, and we got dragged into some game where a lot of tequila was involved. Then you told me. I mean, you said stuff. Not sure how much of it is…was true."

"What did I say?" Draco asked, hoping he didn't sound completely horrified.

Potter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're really going to make me say it?"

"Fine, then. Why did you come here if you already have a second pair of glasses at home?"

"You said," Potter started to speak, "how you think I'm such an arse, which leads you to think of my arse. And then the kinds of things you want to do it. Then you told me those things…in explicit detail."

"Right…" Draco drawled.  
.  
.  
.  
_"I think about sucking you off in the shower. Sometimes I wish I'd joined the aurors so we could shower after training. How I'd make it good for you. You'd like that, Potter? Do you like to get dirty after cleaning yourself up?_ "

 

"Oh, hell…" Draco muttered.

"And then—"

"Okay, I thank you for helping me recollect the evening, Potter," Draco said, standing up and straightening his shirt. "If you wouldn't mind—"

"But nothing happened. I mean, I kissed you. You kissed me back. And then we crossed the distance of this room to your bedroom door while everyone else watched. Some people cheered, I think…It's not all there for me, either."

"So you came to ask me if _I_ remember?" Draco asked, mortified still.

"No," Potter said, chuckling. He shook his head and then ran his fingers through his hair again. "I came to collect my glasses. I didn't leave them on purpose, I swear. I felt so stupid after I fell asleep and woke up wrapped around you. I have no idea what your friends, or my friends would think, and I—"

"Want me to _Obliviate_ my friends."

"No!" Potter said, or rather, shrieked. "I came to see you. I wanted to see you. I didn't want to leave and I left in a hurry. When I left your bedroom, no one was here, so I Disapparated. Not realising I'd left my glasses. So I just wanted to know…"

"Know _what_?"

"If you meant it. Not the whole sexual thing, okay, yes, the sexual things but how you fancied me. And if you want to maybe get lunch sometime? Or today. And maybe I can give you the passcode and you can sneak into the Auror showers after hours."

Draco, at a loss for words, only glared at Potter.

"Sorry. I make bad jokes when I'm nervous."

"I can see that," Draco said, trying to buy himself some time to come up with a proper answer.  
.  
.  
.  
_"Fuck, Potter. I want to ride you. If you don't let me take this belt off, I'm going to tie your hands to the bedpost. It's my birthday. I can have whatever treat I want…"_

_Potter kissed him then, turning them both around so Draco was pinned under Potter on the bed._

_"I've wanted you since forever, Malfoy. But not tonight. Let me just enjoy this. Let me give you your birthday gift."_

_"What's that?" Draco asked, jerking his hips forward and grinding his erection against Potter's._

_"The gift of not regretting sex with me in the morning."_

 

 

"Always the saviour even when inebriated, Potter?" Draco finally said.

Potter shrugged. "I just want you to like me first. I know it makes me sound like a girl—"

"It's fine," said Draco.

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Potter's brows furrowed, and Draco thought he looked so different without his glasses. Flashbacks of kissing Potter with his glasses on Draco's night stand were coming back to him.

"Yes, to your question."

"Which question?" Potter asked, looking confused and annoyed, and a thrill went through Draco.

"Yes. I meant it. Not just the sexual thing but also I fancied you. I would like to have lunch. Today. And I don't need the passcode for the Auror showers because I already know it. But I also have a shower here and that'll save us some time."

"Oh," Potter said with a grin.

"Or…we could skip lunch," offered Draco.

"I could also spend the weekend," replied Potter.

"Well, it _is_ my birthday. And I _do_ deserve a treat."


End file.
